Unspoken Loves
by roguesamurai7
Summary: After the Endless Waltz, the pilots open a battle training school. Heero is fallin in love with Relena, but she doesnt kno it. And vice versa. The pilots strangly get entangled with the story. Humorous events happen.
1. Chapter 1

background info: After the 5 pilots destroyed their gundams the world was in peace. Relena Peacecraft and Heero Yuy have an unspoken love going on. The other pilots are curious how this will turn out. The pilots have opened a training school of their own to teach battle simulations and gain side money. It may be a series of humorous happenings.

**Chapter 1: Midnight Madness**

After a long night of battle training the 5 ex-gundam pilots: heero, duo, quatre, trowa, and wufei, returned to there bed quarters. When finished saying there "goodnights" Duo noticed heero in deep thought. how he could tell? he didn't know. heero always seemed to be in deep thought. This time it was different there was a little more focus. Nonetheless duo ignored it and went to sleep.

Heero turned to his right to see the florescent blue of his alarm clock winking a depressing 1:00AM. He was sleepless. There was just too much on his mind. As though timed heero arose and slipped out of bed at exactly 1:05. The war's prompt timing was programmed in his system. "Never late always on time." that was heero's motto, well not really his motto, but it was the motto of the GW pilots.

Heero crept down the long hallway and out through the front door, being careful not to wake anyone. He walked slowly in the midst of the darkness. He had this eerie look on his face, quite like a killer. After hours of walking heero reached a huge building. He slowly glanced up the wall and noticed a light still on in the window. Duffle bag in hand heero climbed the tree near by to get a closer view.

In the window there was a shadow figure. it was that of a girl. She had long hair and brushed it with great poise. she had just come out of the shower with towel still rapped around.

Amidst one of the branches heero grabbed the duffle bag and ripped it open. He pulled out a long slender object with two barrels. he pointed them towards the shadowy figure. As though hearing heeros thoughts the girl suddenly disappeared from the window. _What an idiot she must have heard me!_ Heero thought. The figure returned. It seemed a little shorter but heero figured she sat down.

Peering through the binoculars heero pleased his guilty pleasure. _Oh yes Miss Relena i love you so. _"i love your blonde long hair." from inside the room all was heard but blonde. the figure moved closer to the window and pulled back the curtains.

"Ahhhh! What are you doing here?" Heero stared at Duo who stumped asked the same question.

"I thought you where Miss Relena! What are you doing? " Gagging, Heero felt embarrassed.

"What am i doing! im going to bed. you're the one sneaking around in the middle of the night with this satanic gaze in ur eyes at my bedroom window telling me! you love me!"

The loud argument between the two woke up the rest of the pilots.

"Ha ha ha. Heero what the hell are you doing?" trowa said scratching his head. Wufei walked in and couldnt contain himself his laughter could be heard across the world. Quatre came in half asleep half awake. "what are we having a slumber party? Heero what are you doing outside in the tree?"

Against Heeros will Duo repeated the story with great entertainment. "WELL...Heero woke up at 1 in the morning slipped out the house and walked around the side. When he saw my light on, he climbed the tree took out binoculars and started complimenting my hair and telling me he loved me. I was scared out of my mind. Then i pulled the curtains and saw Heero."

"I thought i was at relena's. i thought u where relena." Heero mumbled. trowa and quatre began laughing.

"Just dont do that to me. alright heero? or i will slay you for injustice." wufei failed to see the humor the second time around.

Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei went to back to bed. Heero climbed through the window and lingered around duo's room a little longer.

"dont tell relena this or ill kill you."

"of course you will. goodnight heero." heero left the room and duo turned off the lights.

On his way back to bed heero was somewhat relieved. Yes he will have to suffer embarrassment, but it was a good thing relena didnt catch him and duo did.

* * *

Tell me what u think. leave a review and if u guys like it i might continue it. if not ill stop. since schools coming up i dont kno how much i can do. 


	2. Training Days

After heeros horrible night, the next morning leads to torment and the GW boys start there first day of training school.

Chapter 2: Training Days

After a long night of misfortune Heero started down the hallway towards the dinning room. To his surprise he found Relena Peacecraft standing in the kitchen cooking up a storm. Heero in total dismay caught himself on the table and plopped down on the chair across from wufei.

"Good morning Heero," all the pilots said in sequence. Heero thought he could strangle them if the table hadnt have been in the way.

In a dreadful response Heero said hi and continued to stare at Relena who was going crazy because she couldnt find the eggs.

"Eggs where r the eggs! How can u live in a mansion with no eggs?" Heero thinking the question was directed to him was about to answer when.  
"They're in the frig." came out of Zechs mouth.

"Oh thanks Zechs," Relena said as if she would die without the eggs.

"Yeah thanks Zechs," Heero mumbled sad he couldnt save relena from her "torment".

"Wait Zechs why are you here?" Duo, normally the aware of everything and everyone in the house, was baffled.

"It's the first day of training school remember? I need you guys to be examples for the new kids we have. Duo, don't tell me you forgot. You are the main role model for these kids."

"Oh no i remembered...I was just seeing if you did?"

Zechs sighing, "Right, the rest of you remembered right?"

"Yeah Zechs of course." All the pilots lied. How were they supposed to remember with Heero nearly making out with Duo the night before.

Relena continued the meal while the pilots got ready. "Bacon, eggs, and cheese for my lovely Heero." She set all the meals on the plates and on plate especially for Heero.

"Breakfast is ...ready?" Relena was so busy in the kitchen she didnt notice when the GW boys left for the training school.

"How dare they! I made all the food and they couldnt even wait to eat it! GRRRR!" Relena gathered the plates of food quick and threw them into the trash making sure every last of them broke. She stomped out the front door, apron and all, and ran down the street towards the training school.

Meanwhile at the School

"Welcome to Zechs's School of battle training. I am pleased that there is such a good turn out today."

"Wait Zechs did we vote on that name?" Trowa said interrupting Zechs' 5 minutes of glory.

"Shut up. You weren't at the meeting."

Quatre thinking about it, "Wait Zechs we didnt talk about that at the meeting."

"Will you stop interupting me. We'll talk about it later." Zechs continued on knowing he decided the name on his own.

The students got paired up with their trainer and began the beginner's course.

With Heero and Wufei's luck they got stuck with the bratty kids. "Heero Heero, i loved when you fired into the building where Relena was being held captured. you are the koolest." Wufei as impatient as he is smacked the star struck kid and told him to start the program.

"Wow Wufei be a little nicer. its there first day." always the sympathetic one quatre comforted the child.

"Why should i? they are the ones committing injustice!"

The whole time Heero had the same glazed stare in his eyes. He finally remembered about leaving Relena there cooking her beautiful breakfast. As soon as it came to him the doors of the training room flung open.

"Heero where are you!" Relena stomped it so agitated a blood vessel in her forehead nearly popped.

Relena ran up to Heero and stared him in the eyes. "Heero Yuy! how dare you leave me cooking a breakfast that took me hours and not even taste a little piece. Not even the eggs. The eggs i stood slaving over to find and make!"

"Ms. Relena I'm sorry. we where in a hurry..." For the first time you could see fear on Heero's face.

"Hurry! Hurry! I'll show you hurry!" Relena grabed one of the headsets still attached to the child wearing it and flung it at Heero. It's a good thing Quatre was there or the child would be dead.

"Ms. Relena, why are you only mad at Herro? We all left." Duo never learned to keep his mouth shut. Expecting to get a child thrown at him Duo preped his hands, but to his surprise nothing happened.

"Well umm... i thought that maybe Heero would..." Hurricane Relena had passed. She looked at Heero with eyes of regret, but couldnt dig deep enough for an apology.

Relena turned around and left the school. Her face was as pink as her dress.

"Well thats one thing you both have in common." Duo said breaking the silence.

"What?" Heero said.

"You both get embarrassed the same way." Duo laughed.

"I thought i told you never to bring that up!" Heero chased Duo across the room smashing everything in sight and shoving the boy Quatre saved from near fatal injury on the floor.

After the long day...

"Heero, I'm really sorry for over reacting."

"It's ok Ms. Relena." Relena looked at Heero with compassion.

"Well it'll be a long day tomorrow have to rest." Heero went up the stairs and fast asleep.

The next morning Relena woke up early starting the GW boys' new breakfast.

"What happened to the one from yesterday Ms. Relena?" Trowa asked confused.

"Let's leave that alone Trowa."

"Ok."

Relena done earlier and pleased with herself brought the plates out to the table.

"Breakfast is...ready." Relena stared at the empty dinning room. "HEERO!" 


End file.
